


divine

by rubyisms



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/pseuds/rubyisms
Summary: percival was not a religious man





	divine

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing for critical role. please be gentle with me when leaving constructive criticism.

percival never cared much for gods. divine deities that people blindly placed faith in through every day life and strife, who they would pray to when times grew dark for them. his fellow human’s blind faith in something that he cannot comprehend and simply does not make intellectual sense to him never fails to make him laugh.

and so percy buries himself in his books. if people wanted to follow something blindly, let them. it wasn’t his job to judge.

they come and they kill. in the night, the white walls of whitestone castle are painted red; an unholy shade made from fresh, innocent blood. percy awakens in the dungeon and cassandra frees him. together, they flee. she falls. he runs. it is all a blur after that. in his dreams, he makes a deal of vengeance with a demon, swearing revenge on those who took everything from him. in his waking hours, he builds.

vengeance comes.  it comes in smoke, thick and black and seeping out through his sleeves. it comes in harsh words, of chaos and blood, of rebellion and vengeance. there is a hand on his.

‘darling… take the mask off.’

he wonders what it is about vex that leaves him obeying her simple request. he wonders what it is about her that makes him want to fall to his knees and worship her instead of divine deities in castles and clouds and who knows what else. 

because percival de rolo was not a religious man. that was true, and as far as he was concerned would remain true. he could not worship what did not make sense. he could not worship what he cannot see.

but she made sense, and it is her he sees.

down on his knees, in solitude, he worships her.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love!


End file.
